seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Davun Scruthers - Warlock
Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: none Trained For: Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Superior Flank: Whenever two team members are flanking, all members can make melee attacks with flanking benefit against that foe. History Davun grew up the son of a tradesman in Waterdeep. In his early teens, his father sent him to be apprenticed to a shipwright, but Davun knew this life was not for him. He had a longing to wield magic that his father found particularly troublesome. Eventually, Davun convinced a low-ranking wizard of the local guild to accept him as an apprentice. Davun was older then most new apprentices by many years, but showed an eagerness and apptitude the wizard found appealing. After only a few months of apprenticeship, Davun began sneaking into the library when he was supposed to be doing his chores. He'd come across some ancient texts that intrigued him, detailing fey powers that few in the Realms had ever heard of. By performing the proper rites and attuning oneself to the world of the Seelie Court, one could draw upon the magic of that realm to do wondrous things. Davun didn't know these rites were extremely dangerous, more often resulting in incurable insanity than in the manifestation of power. He began the rite and felt the power of the Seelie fairies suffuse his being. Eventually, he began to understand his power and taught himself to manipulate it to perform wondrous feats without the need for arcane components or complicated incantations. Davun's master, though somewhat oblivious to the world around him, did eventually notice Davun's lack of progress in the art of wizardry. Once he noticed this, he began to keep a closer eye on Davun and discovered him using his powers. More learned in these things than Davun, he recognized the powers for what they were, the invocations of a warlock. Unfortunately, the wizard knew only of the kind of warlocks who drew on infernal powers for strength. Thinking Davun a devil worshipper, the wizard confronted him and demanded he cease immediately. Davun refused and tried to explain that his powers were not infernal in origin. The wizard would hear none of Davun's "devil-tounged lies" and tried to kill him when he refused to end his dabbling in warlock powers. Davun defended himself better than his master thought possible. His power as a warlock had come to rival the master's as a wizard. In the ensuing struggle, the wizard was killed. Overcome with grief over what he'd done, Davun didn't even try to flee from the authorities. He accepted his arrest and sentence without an utterance in his own defense. He felt he'd been betrayed by his newfound power and vowed never to use it again. Fortunately for Davun, his case caught the attention of one of the more compassionate leaders of the city, the Lady Archmage Laeral. More familiar with the fey realms than most mortals, Laeral recognized Davun for what he was - a man with a rare gift to channel incredible powers. She convinced Davun to accept what he was and turn his power to a good cause. With the approval of the other city leaders, Davun was added to the ranks of teh Desperate Men during the Githyanki War. He aquitted himself well and his powers continue to grow. Missions Astral Counterattack: '''Davun took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. '''Star Mountains: Davun was part of the team who ventured into the Star Mountains in an attempt to rescue refugees from githyanki imprisonment. Chilean Miners: Davun was part of the team sent to rescue the trapped soldiers south of Daggerford. Operation Valkrye: Davun was part of the team sent deep behind enemy lines in order to gather intel on the githyanki forces in and around Baldur's Gate. Category:Desperate Men Category:NPCs